


Is this real life?

by sempiternoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Other, lance is a furry, nami is gonna kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternoon/pseuds/sempiternoon
Summary: If you're thinking about that one meme, you're completely right my friend.Humans are so different from galrans, that Sendak had learned so far, but the weirdest thing was this object called T-V, which seemed to hypnotise all of the paladins for millions of parsecs, but, what was even more curious for him was that, Shiro was the most addicted to said thing, it was only a matter of time before he too, got dragged into the brain washing activity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of Hunk in this fic, and all the typos you might find, this was written like at 3am on my phone, fuck proof-reading, we die like men.

There was stuff Shiro missed from Earth, a lot of them, all the time, some were mundane things such as food cravings or wishing for designer clothes; then there was stuff like  _ water, grass, breeze, humans _ . But he tried not to focus too much on those ones, as a paladin…  _ as the black paladin, leader of voltron  _ he knew that there was stuff much more important to wish for, winning a fight, winning the war, saving the Earth, one day more of life.

But humans will be humans, and as it turned out he wasn't the only 'sinner’. Pidge had been working her ass off to be able to make that console be compatible with the screens inside the castle, and so it began, the game room collection kept increasing along with some DVDs, which they yet had no way to watch, until.

 

“HOLY FUCK, I DID IT… HACKERMAN.” Pidge have shouted, and even Shiro had been able to hear that from the training room where he had been sparring with Sendak, which yeah, that was a thing now, Sendak…and the practicing together; the screaming had distracted the galra enough for Shiro to aim straight to his abdomen and kick him to the floor.

 

“Is she okay?” Sendak picked himself up like nothing, always a hard hit on Shiro’s ego.

 

“Yeah? I mean, that's not exactly what someone screams as a distress sign.” Sendak nodded absently but they both walked to the upper floor, curiosity being a bad trait of both of them, training could wait.

 

Lance was  _ literally  _ jumping, whatever this was, it was good, but Keith was there too with a glint on his eyes that only showed when he was excited about something.

 

“What is all your excitement for?” Sendak asked sounding bored, the blue paladin had turned around to give him the disapproving look, placing his hands on his waist.

 

“This, my furry friend,” Lance snorted. “Is just one of the best things we, humans, could have created.”

 

“TV.” Keith finished with more drama than necessary, making an exaggerated move to point at the now mute screen that displayed the food network.

 

“What is a T-V?” He turned to ask the black paladin with that discreet tone he used since the other humans will always mock him for his lack of knowledge. But was greeted with the same look of amusement the others had, Sendak scrunched up his nose, this T-V thing was no good.

 

Said and done ever since T-V became a thing he rarely ever sparred with Shiro anymore, anyone barely did shit anymore honestly, they stuck to their 2-3 hours of daily training but you wouldn't see them around ever again. It's not that he was  _ needy  _ as Keith once referred to his mate (Lance), but the ex-commander had thought their bonds as teammates had been growing stronger, that they considered him reliable but now he was alone again, might as well shut himself to space in a pod again, he joked to himself but his snark lasted only so long, there was no one to appreciate his joke. Even the princess and Coran spent an incredible amount of time in front of it, it became a suspicious activity, maybe the T-V was controlling them.

 

Sendak left his conspiracy theories aside seeing as everyone decided on their will when to stop watching it, besides the sound and images that displayed changed constantly, he noted from the little sneak peeks he took of it.

 

It was only a matter of time until he was dragged into said activity, because of course Shiro noticed, and trying not to be too obvious on how much he wanted to spend time with the black paladin agreed on it. One of the pro’s of spending time with Shiro was that both of them were so touch-deprived that personal space wasn't a thing between them.

 

It was one of those nights, Shiro will wake up with his heart beating like it was coming out of his chest with cold threads of sweat and will look around for Sendak to keep each other company, humans slept a lot but it was okay. He liked this nights, even if they were bad for the paladins, maybe he was selfish. Shiro had found him on the library and 'pulled’ him to the game room, hitting some controls the screen displayed some holograms again, at first he had thought T-V was a communication gadget but none of the paladins ever used it to talk, sometimes they screamed at it though.

 

“Hug me please,” Shiro whispered a few minutes later, the galra wasted no time, using his robot arm to pull him closer, almost dragging the human to his lap; then curling his other arm around his waist. “thank you.”

He hadn't been paying attention to T-V, too focused on hearing Shiro's heartbeat, the steady rise and fall of his chest, but now that Shiro was on a safe zone both physically and mentally his attention got dragged to the screen where something that looked a lot like a human with orange hair was beating a water beast.

 

“Is this real life?” He asked as he watched this human defeat the beast, five times bigger than him, only with his fists, was he like Shiro? Under him he heard him snort and then break into laughter, something that Sendak was still getting used to, but it was good because everything smelled right when he was happy.

 

“Are you talking about the movie?” He asked once his laughter ceased, a movie the galran echoed inside his mind, nodding absently as he kept watching movie who was now talking with another human, a girl apparently.

 

“Nah, I mean… maybe? We don't know for sure if mythology was real or only, well, myths. Wait. This is probably very confusing to you.” Shiro whispered the last part more to himself than for Sendak to hear but made a vague movement to reach for the control on the other end of the couch, which Sendak used his robot arm to reach with no problem.

 

“Thanks. Okay so that,” The human started, freezing the image from the screen. “is called animation, everything that doesn't look like an hologram of a human is probably animated, animation is like doing the blue prints- the design of a ship, on animation, everything is designed by other humans. Sometimes they're about real stories and others, like this one, are about fake stories, as if you made something to represent the history of your deities.” It's not that the human’s explanation had been bad, he did understood the differences and what movie was, but he couldn't grasp the idea of why humans would go through so much this work to create such things, he respected humans very highly.

 

“I like this movie.” He said later, watching the girl,  _ Meg,  _ singing about how she wasn't in love with the orange hair guy.

 

“Yeah, Hercules is one of my favorites too.” Sendak started to realize why humans were addicted to TV. The movie had long ago ended, the galra was busy covering the neck of his mate with kisses, delicate fingers smoothing through his fur, basking in the soft sounds that escaped the human's lips, Shiro smelled  _ happy  _ and nothing made Sendak's chest fill with more pride than knowing he was the reason his mate was content, he dragged his tongue out licking a long stripe of skin from his neck to under his earlobe.

 

“I want to mark you.” He whispered to his lover, who instantly arched into his touch, wanting to be closer. Shiro was so different from him, so small and delicate, fragile, so beautiful in ways that he couldn't understand.

 

“Yes,” Shiro breathed out, but then groaned loudly when the galra pulled back.

 

“Lance is coming.” He gave an apologetic look to Shiro who crossed his legs on the couch like a small child throwing a tantrum. The blue paladin walked in the scene, Shiro's hair was a mess and he was cursing under his breath as he kept changing the channels without paying attention.

 

“Am I cockblocking?” He asked with a mocking tone even when he smelled distressed and sad.

 

“ **Yes.** ” Shiro said finally settling for another animated movie, sighing defeated after Sendak gave him the death stare.

 

“Good,” he said propping himself between the two of them, it wasn't his fault, Shiro was curled up on the end of the couch anyway. “'s not my fault you and your chinchilla boyfriend were trying to get it on the game room.”

“Why didn't you wake up _ your  _ chinchilla boyfriend.” Shiro bitched back, but it was that playful banter between them.

 

“First of all, Sendak's ears are bigger than Keith's. And we all know that he needs to sleep more than any of us, I'm not going to wake him up just because of some stupid nightmare.” He shrugged it off like it was no big deal but they ended all curled up eating green goo and watching other movies until the rest of the paladins were up, just to join them there too.

 

It seemed like it was popular opinion, Sendak was officially the  _ cuddliest.  _ He wasn't complaining, it made him happy on the inside, to feel that this was his family, that they felt comfortable with him, it filled him with pride, especially when Shiro said that he had cuddling privilege because Sendak was  _ his. _

 

“Are we cockblocking?” Shiro said as he stepped in the game room with a very embarrassed Sendak following behind.

 

“Headass.” Lance snorted, knowing damn well Shiro was paying him back with the same coin.

 

“It's not my fault that you're trying to get it on with your chinchilla boyfriend on the game room.” Lance broke down laughing as a very offended and confused Keith looked between them, trying to join the dots.

 

“I'm not a chinchilla.” He huffed out, ears twitching involuntarily. Lance wiped away the few tears that have pooled on his eyes, kneeling in front of the red paladin and holding his face on his hands, breathing in probably to say something cheesy, but they were interrupted by a very tired looking Pidge.

 

“Furries.” Was all she said before the two humans were laughing again and Keith blushed.

 

“He was human when I met him, am I still a furry?” Lance said. And with that, every time Sendak thought he was finally starting to understand humans he just found out how wrong he was.

 

“Did you ever imagined yourself mated with a human?” From all the paladins, Pidge was his favorite, they were watching Animal Geographic, they always showed stuff that was real, he liked this channel. He looked down at the human, she was fixing something on his robot arm but he knew that she was still waiting for an answer.

 

“I didn't have much time to fantasize about something like that, honestly, I wasn't even sure I wanted a mate or a family at all. That was one of the reasons I enlisted our- the galra army, not like I had too much of a life option anyway,” Pidge glanced up to him, trying not too think to much of what she just heard and nodding to let Sendak know she was listening. “it's not unheard of our people finding mates of other species, by the way. If I think hard enough about it I'm pretty sure I wasn't even hoping my mate to be galra when I vaguely considered it. When I met Shiro, the way I saw the world… the meaning of a life, it all started to change.”

 

“Do you want a family now?” She asked and even if her voice was cool and her eyes kept focus on her work the galra picked up on that smell that was so weird on her,  _ fear. _

 

“I have a family now.” He said placing his organic arm on top of the human's head. “I'm not trying to force myself on any of you but as far as I concern this is the closest I understand of family for me.” The green paladin left her current task aside, turning to Sendak's arm and clinging to it, like a hug.

 

“And what about children of your own, you're aware that Shiro and you can't procreate babies right?” Sendak snorted loudly, his ears twitching a little as well as he stared at her still, hugging his arm.

 

“Yes I’m aware of it Pidge, thank you, you know, in our culture, given the interracial relationships we're not too fixed on the mindset of keeping our bloodline alive, much to everyone's disbelief due to the headassery of Zarkon.” Pidge laughed at that, Sendak's tone was so sober all the time so it was always fun to hear him using any words they taught him. “But for us it was about having our knowledge passed onto another generation, whether or not it was of your own blood.”

 

“But wouldn't that lead to the extinction of all galran people?” She asked as a documentary about elephants started on the screen.

 

“Maybe, and that's why Zarkon started to do the things he did. Even though his son is a half-breed, but a lot of things never make sense in history.” They settled into a comfortable silence after that Pidge going back to work on his arm, he wasn't good at reading humans as apparently he was an open book most of the time, despite being able to smell their feelings Sendak wasn't sure how to continue a conversation most of the time if someone wasn't asking him about something, on the TV they showed a baby elephant mourning next to the body of the deceased mother, and how the other mother's on the pack will take the youngling as theirs.

 

“I'm not pretending to replace any of your parents, because I'm sure that not even with  _ centuries  _ to prepare I'll make half as good work as they've done raising you, but from everyone here, you're the one I respect and I care about the most, alongside Shiro obviously. I don't think I'm giving you any amount of knowledge as I've learned from you, you're the only person besides Haggar that ever touched my arm. Not to mention that you defeated me once, by yourself, and I am no good at human emotions but I promise you I'll always try to help as much as I can in everything that I can.” There's water falling on his arm,  _ tears _ , he thinks absently, but Pidge doesn't smell of sad or afraid anymore, he'll never understand humans. But at least there's one thing he understands, hugging, so that he does.

 

Shiro and him keep getting cockblocked, but that's to blame on the black paladin for deciding to make out on the game room. Same as Keith and Lance, but Lance doesn't gives a fuck, one time Shiro walked on them and the blue paladin kept kissing his boyfriend fully knowing that he was there, Keith couldn't look at him for one week, the poor boy had to deal with a boyfriend like Lance.

 

“If you hate being interrupted then why don't we go to our room instead of getting caught in the game room?” He suggested once and was met with Shiro's death stare, completely terrifying.

 

“You're supposed to be on my side, not  _ his _ .” He pouted and Sendak couldn't resist it, leaning forward and kissing Shiro's cute pouting face, the other human made over exaggerated gagging noises behind them.

 

“Okay you fucking that's gross, the game room is officially a no kissing zone, okay? GET A ROOM.” He shouted at their backs before literally fleeing the game room. When they finally pulled away, Sendak held the human's chin with his hand, running one finger across his now red swollen lips, he lowered his voice, perfectly mimicking that scene from the romance movie he watched with Pidge and Allura.

  
“Let's go to our room.” He saw his mate swallowing down hard, at a lack of words nodding enthusiastically. One thing he could tell for sure was that, TV,  _ it's  _ the best invention ever by humankind.


End file.
